YuGiOh tournament
by Gogat Zetsumei
Summary: My fave characters from fave things duel it out. Put on hold for my new interests, will finish later.


The Yu-Gi-Oh tournament

This is GX and normal for you people who don't watch GX and for you people who don't watch the normal series.

Duelists:

Dante (Devil May Cry)

Vergil (Devil May Cry)

Lady (Devil May Cry)

Trish (Devil May Cry)

Naruto (Naruto)

Sasuke (Naruto)

Sakura (Naruto)

Kakashi (Naruto)

Kiba (Naruto)

Shino (Naruto)

Hinata (Naruto)

Kurenai (Naruto)

Neji (Naruto)

Lee (Naruto)

Tenten (Naruto)

Gai (Naruto)

Ino (Naruto)

Shikamaru (Naruto)

Chouji (Naruto)

Asuma (Naruto)

Gaara (Naruto)

Temari (Naruto)

Kankuro (Naruto)

Baki (Naruto)

Kimimaru (Naruto)

Orochimaru)

Ichigo (Bleach)

Rukia (Bleach)

Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy)

Double D (Ed Edd n Eddy)

Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy)

Kevin (Ed Edd n Eddy

Nazz (Ed Edd n Eddy)

Sarah (Ed Edd n Eddy)

Rolf (Ed Edd n Eddy)

Jimmy (Ed Edd n Eddy)

Johnny (Ed Edd n Eddy)

Homer (The Simpsons)

Marge (The Simpsons)

Bart (The Simpsons)

Lisa (The Simpsons)

Billy (Billy & Mandy)

Mandy (Billy & Mandy)

Grim (Billy & Mandy)

Kenny (South Park)

Cartman (South Park)

Stan (South Park)

Kyle (South Park)

Butters (South Park)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these 50 characters

"WELCOME, WELCOME TO THE FIRST OF MANY YU-GI-OH DUEL TOURNAMENTS" yelled the announcer through his microphone "WITHOUT WAITING LETS GET ON WITH THE MATCHES! THE FIRST TWO DUELISTS ARE LADY AND HOMER!"

"Prepare to be beaten Homer" Lady said as they shook hands.

"I'm sure you will be pleasantly surprised"

They drew their cards Lady got Hero Kid, Elemental Hero Bladedge, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, O-Oversoul and Burial from a Different Dimension.

Homer on the other hand got Harpie Girl, Sonic Duck, Flying Kamakiri #1, Aqua Chorus and Call of the Haunted.

"D'oh!" Homer yelled out "Oh, I mean…woohoo" Homer said with a smug look on face.

They performed the coin toss; Homer one so he chooses who goes first and who goes second.

"I choose to go first" Homer said smiling.

Homer drew and got Dark Coffin.

"I play Sonic Duck in attack mode!" Homer played the card "I end my turn"

Sonic Duck: ATK: 1700, DEF: 700

Lady drew and got Harpie Lady Sisters.

"I play Hero Kid in defence mode!"

Hero Kid: ATK: 300, DEF: 600

"I end my turn"

Homer drew another card and got Creeping Down Manta.

"Sonic Duck, attack Hero Kid!" Homer yelled pointing at the midget everyone calls a hero.

Sonic Duck blazed across the field and ran into Hero Kid. Once Sonic Duck got back to Homer's side Hero Kid exploded in GX style.

When the blast faded Lady drew another card; Cyber Harpie Lady.

"I play Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode!" Lady yelled slamming down the card

Cyber Harpie Lady: ATK: 1800, DEF: 1300

"Attack Sonic Duck!"

Cyber Harpie Lady flew over and cut Sonic Duck in half, followed by Sonic Duck exploding.

"D'OH!" Homer yelled.

Homer: 3900

Lady: 4000

Homer drew and got Flying Kamakiri #2 the perfect edition to his Kamakiri collection.

"I play flying Kamakiri #1 in defence mode!" Homer yelled.

Flying Kamakiri #1: ATK: 1400, DEF: 900

"I end my turn"

Lady drew…and got extremely lucky this time Elegant Egotist!

"I play Elegant Egotist!" Lady yelled "and I special summon Harpie Lady Sisters in attack mode!"

Harpie Lady Sisters: ATK: 1950, DEF: 2100

"I end my turn"

This time Homer got Alien Mother.

"I sacrifice Flying Kamakiri #1 to put Alien Mother on the field in attack mode" Homer said "WOOHOO! I end my turn"

Lady got Harpie's pet dragon.

"Hmm, I sacrifice Cyber Harpie Lady to put Harpie's pet dragon in attack mode" Lady slammed down the card.

Harpie's pet dragon: ATK: 2000, DEF: 2500

"I end my turn"

Homer got Moisture Creature.

Flying Kamakiri #2: ATK: 1500, DEF: 800

"I end my turn"

Block Attack was the card that Lady drew.

"I play Block attack and switch your Alien Mother to defence mode!" Lady said "Harpie's pet dragon and Harpie Lady sisters attack his remaining two monsters.

Harpie's pet dragon chopped alien mother in half and Harpie lady sisters sliced and diced Flying Kamakiri #2.

"I end my turn" Lady said smiling.

Umi which isn't very good right now just came into Homer's hand when he drew.

"D'oh" Homer said sadly like the time everyone left when they saw Poochie "I skip my turn"

"Ha!" Lady laughed "Harpie's pet dragon and Harpie lady sisters finish him off"

Harpie's pet dragon and Harpie lady sisters flew over; Harpie's pet dragon sliced homer across the stomach and Harpie lady sisters put their feet up and hit his head as they flew by.

Homer: 0

Lady: 4000

"WELL THAT'S THE END OF THAT MATCH! LADY WINS! THE NEXT TWO COMPETITOR'S ARE ICHIGO AND KYLE!" The announcer yelled.

Ichigo and Kyle shook hands and performed the coin toss; Ichigo won and chose to go second; it's his strategy.

They drew; Kyle got Space Mambo, Star boy, Unshaven Angler, Mystical Space Typhoon and Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus.

Ichigo got Mythical Beast Cerberus, Gemini Elf, Dark Magician, Magician of Faith and White Magician Pikeru.

Kyle drew for his turn and got Mother Grizzly.

"I play 1 monster face down and 1 face down card" Kyle said "I end my turn"

Ichigo drew Magic Cylinder.

"I skip my turn"

Kyle drew 7 coloured fish.

"I flip my Unshaven Angler and play Space Mambo" Kyle said "I end my turn"

Unshaven Angler: ATK: 1500, DEF: 1600

Space Mambo: ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000

"Space Mambo attack Magician of Faith" Kyle said.

Space Mambo destroyed Magician of Faith.

Ichigo: 3500

Kyle: 4000

"Unshaven Angler attack his life points" Kyle said pointing to Ichigo.

Unshaven Angler attacked Ichigo.

Ichigo: 2000

Kyle: 4000

Ichigo got Dark Eradicator Warlock.

"I play Gemini Elf in attack mode!" Ichigo said "attack Unshaven Angler!"

Gemini Elf: ATK: 1900, DEF: 900

The Elf twins both destroyed Unshaven Angler.

Ichigo: 2000

Kyle: 3600

"I end my turn" Ichigo said.

Kyle drew and got another Mother Grizzly.

"I switch Space Mambo to defence mode" Kyle said "I end my turn"

Ichigo got Dark magician girl.

"I play Mythical Beast Cerberus in attack mode" Ichigo slammed the card down "Gemini Elf attack Space Mambo"

The elves destroyed Space Mambo.

"Mythical Beast Cerberus attack his life points!" Ichigo yelled.

Mythical Beast Cerberus attacked Kyle.

Ichigo: 2000

Kyle: 2200

"I end my turn" Ichigo said.

"I play Mother Grizzly in defence mode" Kyle said.

Mother Grizzly: ATK: 1400, DEF: 1000

"I end my turn" Kyle said pinching his nose.

Ichigo didn't bother to draw this turn.

"I play White Magician Pikeru in attack mode" Ichigo said.

White Magician Pikeru: ATK: 1200, DEF: 0

"I sacrifice Mythical Beast Cerberus and Magician of Faith to summon Dark Magician!" Ichigo said "White Magician Pikeru destroy Mother Grizzly"

White Magician Pikeru destroyed the Mother Grizzly.

"Gemini Elf attack his life points directly!" Ichigo ordered the Gemini Elf.

The elves attacked Kyle.

Ichigo: 2000

Kyle: 300

Kyle drew Umi.

"Oh crap" Kyle said slammed his head on his dueling table "I skip my turn"

Ichigo didn't draw again.

"Dark Magician eliminate the rest of his life points!" Ichigo pointed at Kyle.

Dark Magician conjured a shadow ball looking thing and blasted Kyle.

Ichigo: 2000

Kyle: 0

"THAT WASN'T A VERY LONG DUEL, ICHIGO WINS!" The announcer yelled holding Ichigo's hand up "NEXT TIME IS KAKASHI VS KEVIN!"

Ok next time there will be more duels, this time there weren't many duels because I was explaining a lot.

More chapters coming J


End file.
